Wanted
by Charlielover2000
Summary: I'm reposting the story because I've done some minor changes. The plot is still the same. Mara is wanted by the NRI and it's Luke that helps her escape.
1. Default Chapter

****

WANTED

__

(Mara Jade is wanted by the NRI. A new law was passed that all former friends of the imperial empire were to be put to death because they were considered too much of a threat, leaving Mara on the hit list. She is on the run, but runs into some very bad luck. Her ship crashes, and she's injured. But the planet she crashes on is Yavin VI, home of the Jedi academy ran by Luke Skywalker, brother of new republic leader Princess Leia Organa Solo)

Chapter One

Luke Skywalker was out for his daily run, when he felt the disturbance in the force. It was a hot searing wrinkle that made him stop and look around because he has felt that presence once before. Only one time did he feel that red-golden searing hear run through his mind. Mara. Mara Jade must be nearby. But that was impossible because she was on the run. If caught by himself or his twin Leia or any other authority belonging to the new republic, she'd be locked up and scheduled for execution. 

Maybe the disturbance wasn't real. Maybe he was making it up out of boredom. Things did get pretty rhetorical on Yavin IV at times. Maybe his mind needed to create a disturbance to make things interesting. The groan was what made Luke realize that the disturbance was very real. Following the presence he came upon a cruise ship wreck and right at the edge, knocked on conscious was the fugitive Mara Jade. Dark bruises marred her cream colored skin, her normally pink lips matched the color of her chalk white face. From the look of her broken ship, the crash was a bad one. 

Sighing he looked down at his former enemy. What was he to do? If he turned her into the planet hospice, she wouldn't have a chance. She'd be arrested and set for execution immediately and for a reason Luke couldn't explain, he didn't want that to happen. He wanted Mara to live. To have the freedom she deserved. She had worked so hard to redeem herself, and none of it mattered. The new law said regardless, Mara had to die for her past duties as the hand of Palpatine. 

Shaking his head, Luke bent down and lifted her up in his arms. He tried his best to ignore how good she felt in his arms or the smell of flowers in her hair. He stridently headed back for the academy and took her to his chambers.

*

Mara woke up with a groan, noting how it hurt to even do that. Her memories of what happened were all jumbled up. One minute she's going into hyperspace to outrun the new republic authorities, and the next thing she knew she's in an asteroid field. She remembered how the ship jerked and shook as it collided with an asteroid and how darkness overtook her as they entered the atmosphere of a planet she couldn't see enough to name. She moaned once again as she felt something cold press against her head. She forced her eyes open to find herself in a warm bed, a droid was pressing a cold compress to her head. She narrowed her eyes, wondering how she got there and who was responsible? Surely it couldn't have been anyone from the new republic. They'd turn her into a hospice and then she would be set for execution. This obviously was a private bedroom and nurses were yet to show up. 

"Ugh, where am I," She groaned.

"Jedi training academy Miss," The droid answered. "Master Skywalker left strict instructions that we were to get you everything you need when you awaken. Can we get you anything at this time?"

"Skywalker? As in Luke Skywalker?" Mara trieed to set up but thought better of it when her head exploded with stars.

"Please stay still Miss. That was a bad spill you took," The droid gently pushed down into the bed. "Master Skywalker says it's imperative that you get your rest."

"I have to get out of here," Mara mumbled. Luke Skywalker was once her enemy and best friend, but she's sure it's back to enemy status considering his twin sister Leia was the head of the New Republic and was more than determined to execute the ex-hand of palpitine. All Luke had to do was call and Leia would be on her way. In fact she probably already was.

"Negative Miss. Jade. Strict orders were left that you remain here and recover."

"Where is Master Skywalker anyway?" Mara asked.

"Training his students. He shall return to check on you shortly. Please try to relax Miss. You are quite safe here," The droid nodded, before leaving the room, leaving Mara alone to her thoughts.

Luke. Mara filled with warmth at the name. Even though he was once her enemy and she was determined to kill him, things had changed. They had slowly become best friends. Mara had felt like she could tell Luke anything and vice versa. They had done a lot of missions together and spent time at the academy together. At one point she had thought their relationship was going to evolve into something else. But then Princess Leia passed this new law saying that all ex-imperials were to be put to death and everything changed. She had to disappear quickly, without a word. She hadn't even bothered to tell Luke good-bye. Since then, he had filled her thoughts. That blond hair and brilliant blue eyes…how strong he was in the force was amazing. It was obvious that he was strong in the force and was a brilliant teacher. At the time she had thought she was never going to see him again.

But now…she was definitely nervous. She had left Luke without a word. Was he angry? Was he going to turn her in to his sister? Why did he help her? What was his motive?

"You're awake I see," the all too familiar voice spoke, bringing Mara back to attention. She looked up and her heart began a rapid beat as she stared into the brilliant pair of blue eyes. Only one person had those eyes…Luke Skywalker, Jedimaster. 

"Luke," Mara tried to set up, but a fit of dizziness forced her down.

"Stay still Mara. That was a pretty bad crash you had there. What happened?"  
"Asteroid field," She groaned.

Luke just nodded in understanding. She tried to read his emotions, what he may have been thinking, but ran into a brick wall. He was shielding his thoughts from her. 

"Those can get pretty nasty. So tell me. How long has it been? Two years? Three since we saw each other last?" Luke sat in a chair up against the far wall. His face was blank of emotion but his eyes, the windows to his soul was full of activity, but Mara still found it impossible to read him. She's been gone for that long.

"Luke…I had to go…you know that…" She stammered.

"You could have at least said good-bye. We owed each other that much," Luke crossed his arms, his voice betraying nothing. 

"I didn't have time…you're angry at me aren't you?"

"…I was. But I got over it. It no longer hurts to think about you anymore Mara. When I think about you now it's all about the good times. You were the only person I could really open up with. That actually understood in a way Leia never could. Losing that was hard."

"Oh Luke…I'm sorry. Hurting you….that was never my intention. I never wanted to hurt you."

Luke smiled sadly, first sign of emotion. "I know Mara. Our friendship…it was just a victim of bad timing and circumstances."

"I guess so," Mara sighed. "So, when is her highness coming? Or is she here already? Ready to begin my execution."

"If I was to call Leia and tell her you were here, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Luke asked, getting to his feet.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "Exactly how long have I been here?"  
"A month," Luke shrugged. "Give or take a couple of days."

"A month! I've been out for a month?!"

"You had me worried there. I thought you were never going to wake up," Luke laughed at the expression of pure terror on Mara's face. "I came in everyday and sat with you, talked to you, urged you to wake up. But today was the first time you did."

Mara was speechless. A month. A whole month she had laid defenseless. Leia and her officers could have just waltzed in here and performed her execution without any fight from herself. But Luke protected her. He didn't go running to his sister…yet anyway. Plus he stayed by her side and nursed her back to health. There was no way she'd be able to repay that.

"So when are you going to call her?" Mara asked. 

"I'm not. Mara…are you forgetting I was there during your whole reformation. I know first hand that you're sorry for the past. It's unfair to be punished for them now…after all the work you've done to get your life back together. I'm not going to be the one to take that away from you."

"…Thank you," Mara barely whispered, a tear leaked from her eyes. She had forgotten how kind-hearted Luke was and his belief that no one is completely evil. That there was some good in everyone and all it took was love and patience to bring it out. There was a rumor that Luke had helped Lord Vadar reform before he died. But of course that was a rumor. No one but Luke knew the answer to that secret. But she had proven him right. He was the one person who saw the goodness she had kept hidden away and brought it out. Made her a better person, a happier person. For a little while anyway. 

Luke only smiled. "I'll let you rest," He got up and left Mara to her thoughts. 

Mara sank deeper under the blankets and sighed. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters again. If she wasn't careful she'd fall in love with Luke Skywalker. Someone she could never have. It would only lead to heartache and she's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

*

Luke sat on the floor of his training center, his eyes closed, attempting a force meditation, but it was useless. No matter what he did he couldn't become one with the force because his mind was stuck on the person upstairs in his bed. It's been this way for a full month and it was driving him crazy. Mara. How fast she left his life and how even faster she reentered it again. Uninvited. He closed his eyes, remembering how her green eyes sparkled with tears of gratitude. Making them seem like two precious jewels to be savored forever. 

He wondered if she knew. If somehow she knew he was in love with her and has been for the past two or three years. She had haunted his thoughts like a beautiful phantom. Slipping in and out in a haze of smoke. But now that phantom was flesh and blood. He could reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her if he dared to make such advances. Upstairs it was a struggle to keep his mind closed off so she'd remain in the dark. It wouldn't do for her to know since they could never be together. He was a celebrated hero of the new republic, brother of the leader of the new government. And she was a fugitive. On the run from the law. If his sister caught up with her, she'd die. 

Right now he was the only thing standing between Mara and her execution. If anyone found out that he had harbored her here and didn't inform the authorities, he would be in big trouble. Of course Leia would pardon him, but still. Plus he couldn't bare to see Mara executed. 

"Master Skywalker," the medic droid wobbled into the room. "Mistress Jade is insisting on getting up and leaving. Whatever should I do?"

"Stay here. I'll take care of this," Luke got up and headed for Mara's room. He got there just in time to find her fully clothed, clutching onto his nearby dresser. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving. If I'm caught here it'll be big trouble for the both of us," Mara straightened up.

"No Mara get back in bed. You're not going to get caught I promise," Luke wemt over and tried to lead her back to the bed.

"You can promise no such thing. Your sister has a connection with the force as well may I remind you. She can spot my presence ten miles away."

"Not while I'm shielding your presence she can't," Luke grabbed both her arms and pulled her back to the bed. "Now get those clothes off and get back in bed. Besides, you're not well enough to travel. You have no choice."

"But Luke…"

"Mara don't argue with me ok. Get back into the bed," He stared her down. "Or do I have to use the force on you. And you know I will."

Mara sighed irritably. "Ok. Fine. I'll get into the bed. But this doesn't mean I'm staying."

"Like I said. You don't have a choice. Now be nice for the medic droid and stop trying to escape," Luke patted her head before leaving the room. She angrily threw a pillow at him and wasn't surprised when it hitted the closed door. 


	2. 2

2

It's been a week since Mara had woken from her coma. Being strong in the force and with the help from Luke, her strength was just beginning to return. Therefore thinking she was strong enough to leave, she snuck out of the academy and made her way to the ship hangar to lift one of the ships there. She hated stealing from Luke but she had no choice. It was either stay here on Yavin IV or risk eventually getting caught by the authorities. She knew Luke promised not to tell Leia of her presence, but still Leia made frequent visits to the academy and Mara wanted as much space between her and the leader of the New Republic as possible.

Fighting dizziness, she made her way to the hangar and leaned against the door, wondering which ship to take. The corrilian cruiser seemed good enough. She wobbled over to the ship and was suddenly overcame with dizziness and accidentally letted her mental block down. She tried to stay on her feet, but her legs were too weak to hold her up. She leaned against the ship as she sank down to the ground and held her head in her hands. She didn't even notice Luke until he's by her side.

"Mara what in Sith's name are you doing?! You shouldn't be out here."

"Not so loud farmboy," She groans.

Luke shook his head and lifted her up in his arms. "Come on. I'll get you back to bed," He carried her out of the hangar and towards the sleeping quarters of the academy. "Really Mara, did you really think I wouldn't notice one of the ships gone if you were even able to make it?"

"I knew you'd notice. I was just hoping to be far away by then," Mara sighed. "Luke I can't stay. Leia will be here and she'll find me…"

"And like I said already, I'll shield your presence. Leia's not that strong in the force ok. With two of us putting up a block she won't notice a thing."

"But she'll know you're hiding something," Mara leaned back into the bed once they've reached the room. "Luke I have to go. I've been here way too long already."

Luke sighed. "Is my company so horrible that you'd rather risk a relapse than remain here until you're fully recovered?"

Mara looked at him in shock. He thought she didn't like him? That was impossible. He was the most kindest, gentlest, warmest, most wonderful man she had ever known. Luke was the only one who ever left her past in the past and gave her a brand-new start, no reservations at all. He trusted her completely when no one else would. And now, when he knew he'd be in trouble for harboring a fugitive, he was helping her. If she could she'd spend a lifetime in his presence, but she couldn't. They both knew that. 

"Luke, you know perfectly well that's not the reason for me wanting to leave."

"Well what do you want Mara? I promised you I'd protect you until you were recovered and able to leave on your own, but you still insist on leaving."

"I want this whole thing to be over with! For that decision to be overturned so that I can go on with my life without having to be on the run, never having a real home! Damn you Luke Skywalker! You made me believe that I could finally have that, but your sister took care of that dream and now you're asking me to stay in a place she frequents!"

Luke bowed his head. "I'm sorry for Leia's hasty decisions. I've tried to talk to her, I'm still trying."

"And?"

Luke shook head, his face suddenly hardened. "Listen, no more escapades Mara. You're in no condition to even leave this building really. I'll strap you down to that bed if I have to."

Luke got up and headed for the door, but Mara stopped him. "You really are your father's son aren't you?"  
Luke turned around, a weird expression in his eyes, one she has never seen before. Maybe it was a mistake bringing up his father. Luke's stormy blue eyes flashed as he moved towards her. She's taken off guard when she felt his lips tightly pressed against hers. She tried to resist,but he was so inviting, so determined that she gave in. She opened her mouth and their tongues explored each other. 

She gasped for air as he pulled away, his mental block was down and all his turbulent feelings came swirling at her. She looked up at him, her eyes begging for more, but he didn't give in. He just turned and bolted from the room.

"Luke!" She tried to get up, but dizziness again overtook her. "Luke." She closed her eyes, remembering how warm and firm his lips were against hers. She inwardly cursed him and the force because now that she's tasted him, felt his kiss on her lips, how could she possibly walk away? How could she possibly leave the only man she's really loved? Her love for him was going to be the death of her, she just knew it. 

*

Luke Skywalker sat in his dojo, wondering what had come over him. When Mara had made that crack about his father he was at first angry, but when he looked at her, that anger turned to irresistible passion. Passion he couldn't control. He strolled over to her and kissed her with every thing he had and was pleasantly surprised when she responded. That was when he came to his senses and pulled away. He didn't know what to say after that. He was mortified that he let things get so out of control. So he ran away, ignoring her calls for him to come back.

Luke sighed and buried his head in his hands. How was he going to let her go now? Let her fly out of his life and he'd never see her again? How was he expected to do that after experiencing such passion…a passion he had never felt before with anyone, including Callista.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

"That's what I want to know," Mara leaned against the doorframe keeping herself up.

Luke angrily glared at her and walked over to her. She tried to stand straighter but only succeeded in falling against him, causing him to wrap his arms around her to keep her standing. "You should be in bed. Not walking about."

"I had to see you…we have to talk about what happened just a few minutes ago," Mara sighed, letting Luke carry her back to his room. 

"There's nothing to talk about. That kiss…didn't mean anything. You just made me mad that's all."

"And you kiss everyone you get angry with? Especially like that?" Mara crossed her arms looking at him skeptically. 

Luke didn't answer. He just turned away from Mara and walked over to the big window looking out over the Yavin forest. He just stared out, afraid to answer the question. 

"Yoda once said that passion is one of the things that the Jedi doesn't desire…but somehow I feel as if he was wrong. Because everytime I'm in your presence…there's nothing but passion."

"Passion? Is that all you feel for me? Passion and lust?" Mara examined her hand, wondering what had gotten into her. Since when had she ever been concerned about Luke's feelings for her and why was she hoping for something more from Luke when she knew perfectly well that it could never be. She was lucky that he felt that much for her.

"You know the answer to that. But you know that's all it can be. It'd be trouble for us both if it was anything else," Luke turned to her. 

Mara nodded. "But I seem to draw trouble. I can't control it," Mara reached out for him and gently pressed her lips against his. She was so tired of fighting. She's been fighting these feelings for too long and it was time to just give in…even if it was just this one time. She loved Luke Skywalker and that was all there was to it. 

(Mara stop. This isn't right) Luke touched her through the force.

(Yes it is. You know it and I know it. It's them that are wrong. That say we can't do this. We're human too Luke. It's not fair that we have to say no to our desires while everyone else has theirs.)

(Mara…stop…)

(I'm not forcing you Luke. If you want to stop then push me away. Don't just set there.)

Luke didn't answer. He didn't push away either. In fact, he pulled her closer, fully responding to the kiss.

(What happened to no no stop?) she teased.

(I was just being noble.)

She snaked her arm around his neck moving closer.

(If loving you is wrong. I don't want to be right.)

(Skywalker. Shut up. I hate that song.)

(Oh. Ok.)

(This is wonderful. I didn't know we were so connected. I guess this really is love)

Luke sighed inwardly. Of course it was. Lust didn't make people this connected through the force. Only love did that. 

(Don't say it Mara. It'll only make it harder when you have to leave)

Mara pulled away. "You always know how to dampen a mood don't you skywalker?" Mara crossed her arms.

"It's a fact Mara. As much as I want you to, you can't stay here forever. You have to keep moving."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Mara leaned back on the bed and stared at the wall. "I'm always losing things I want most. Why should this be any different."

"You think I like it Mara? Do you think I like being in love with a fugitive from the law? To know that we can never really be together because the council is insisting on having you punished for past crimes! It's not fair to me either!"

(Luke.)

"What!" He yelled at Mara.

"What are you yelling at me for? I didn't say anything," Mara looked at him as if he's lost his mind.

(Luke? It's Leia. Are you all right?)

"Sithspawn," Luke cursed and slamed up his defenses around Mara, shielding her presence. (Leia hi. I'm fine. Where are you?)

(Landing. Han and the kids wanted to visit Uncle Luke. So I didn't see the harm in a little surprise visit.)

(Well you could have called. I don't even have any rooms prepared for you)

(Well get to it. We'll be there in another two hours)

(Ok. See you in two hours.)

"Who is it?" Mara asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach already telling her.

"Leia and Han. The kids wanted to visit Uncle Luke," 

Mara sat up alert. 

"Don't worry I have my block up. Leia doesn't expect a thing."

"How long will they be here?" 

"Probably a day. Just stay put ok. And stay quiet," Luke slipped out of the room to prepare for Leia's arrival. 

"Great timing Madame President," Mara mumbled, continuing to look at the wall.


	3. 3

4

It's dawn. Mara traced her way through the damp forest, back to the academy. She could feel Luke's worry from miles away and decided it was time to put his mind at ease a little. He had enough to worry about; he didn't need to add her disappearance to it. Besides, she was a big worry for him already. She groaned as she remembered the night before, making passionate love to Luke. How could she have let that happen? How could she let her guard down? Luke wouldn't have been insistent if she had flat out said no. But the truth was she couldn't say no. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She didn't care about the consequences, about the fact that any relationship with him would be disastrous, deadly even. If Leia found out…well she wasn't going to think about that. 

(Luke what are we going to do?)

(Talk about it) was his simple answer, taking her by surprise. She wasn't actually reaching out for him; at least she didn't think she was. How strong was their connection anyway? 

(Come back Mara. We'll figure something out.)

Mara didn't answer. She didn't want to give him the idea that she was going to listen to him. But she knew he was right. They had to talk about their actions and what affect if any it had on their relationship. Could a friendship be salvaged? (Okay farmboy. I'm on my way back.)

Twelve minutes later, Mara found him standing outside the academy waiting for her. She wasn't surprised to find a whirlwind of emotions when she probed him. She was still reeling too. That walk had done nothing to clear her head.

"Ok. You want to talk, let's talk. What the hell was you thinking last night!" Mara was suddenly angry. She was so tired of feeling guilty and afraid. He was the one that made the first move, not her. She was just responding.

Luke bowed his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. It was just the fact that he needed her at that moment and he had no where to go with those feelings but to her. "I wasn't thinking. But what about you? You weren't saying no either. You were as ready and willing as I was. If you didn't want it, then you would have said so."

"This can't happen Luke! It can't! I'm a fugitive!"

"I know that. I know that you'll be on the run for the rest of your life. But that doesn't mean that I can't care about you. You're my friend Mara."

"Friends don't sleep together," Mara turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. If she did that, she would lose all coherent thought. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to make them both see reason.

"Well then maybe we aren't friends. Maybe we're something more. Maybe what I feel for you goes way beyond friendship."

Mara turned back to him. She noticed how stormy those blue eyes seemed at the moment. "Luke…what are you saying?"  
Luke took a big breath and stared at her dead on. "I think I'm in love with you Mara. I have these feelings, stronger than I've ever felt with anyone else and I've had these for a long time. I just can't hold them back anymore."

Mara closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Those three words were the exact thing she wanted to hear from him, but strangely she didn't know how to react. He loved her, he always had. He didn't see Mara Jade the Emperors hand. He saw Mara Jade, the woman. "You think you love me or you know?"

"I know," was his quiet reply. 

"Gods Luke! Great timing you have here!" 

Luke smiled. "I know. Better late than never right?"  
"Well at least I know last night was about more than sex," She snorted.

"Of course it was. If it was just about sex, I wouldn't have let it happen," Luke shrugged, then looked back up at her, a question in his eyes. "How do you feel about me Mara?"

Fear shone in her eyes as she looked in his. If she said she loved him, she might lose him, but if she didn't…she may lose him anyway. But then again, he wasn't hers. He would never be hers. She had nothing to lose in admitting her feelings. "I love you too Luke. I loved you for the past ten years. I would have told you but I was afraid. Then Callista was in your life, then she was gone and you needed to recover. And now I'm a fugitive from the law and I still can't be with you so no matter what I do I can't win!" Hot tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from him.

Luke gently turned her back to face him. He gently stroked her left cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You've already won Mara. Don't you know that? Can't you feel it?"

Luke slammed down his barriers as Mara began to probe his mind. Her eyes widen when she feels how deep his feelings ran for her. Tears pour from her eyes at that moment. 

"Oh Luke…I…"

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything," He pulls her into his arms. "I know that it isn't safe, or wise to love you like I do, but I can't help how I feel. I love you Mara. More and More each day. I can't stop."

She reached up and gently touched his face, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I can't stop either. Gods Luke. Look at what you've done to me. Now how am I supposed to turn away when my ship is fixed?"

Luke only smiles and shrugged. "Maybe you aren't meant to leave here. Maybe we were meant to be here together for all time. Who knows what the Force has in store for us."

"So…where do we go from here?"

Luke shrugged. He had no clue. They couldn't return to just friends, and they certainly weren't enemies. There was only one direction to go. "I suppose we'll have to become lovers. Secret lovers of course, at least until I can talk Leia into dropping those charges."

Mara's eyes widened in shock. "What makes you think I want to become lovers with you Skywalker?" Her green eyes flashed with mock indignation.

"The fact that we made passionate love the night before and we just now admitted to one another our true feelings," Luke he stroked her cheek. "Mara, we're only hurting ourselves if we deny these feelings and pretend that they don't exist."

Mara sighed, looking down at the ground. Luke was right. Secret lovers was the only path they could take for right now. "Ok Farmboy. You win. But the second your sister even suspects, I'm out of here."

"Understood," Luke nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. "I love you Mara. I really do. No matter what happens from here on out."

Mara only nodded and smiled in answer. "Same for me Luke. Gods help me I love you. I think I have from the moment the Emperor showed me your picture all those years ago."

Luke only smiled down at her before kissing her passionately. Both were happy with the decision. Neither knew of the eventual heartbreak their relationship would bring not only to themselves, but to others as well.


	4. 4

4

It's dawn. Mara traced her way through the damp forest, back to the academy. She could feel Luke's worry from miles away and decided it was time to put his mind at ease a little. He had enough to worry about; he didn't need to add her disappearance to it. Besides, she was a big worry for him already. She groaned as she remembered the night before, making passionate love to Luke. How could she have let that happen? How could she let her guard down? Luke wouldn't have been insistent if she had flat out said no. But the truth was she couldn't say no. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She didn't care about the consequences, about the fact that any relationship with him would be disastrous, deadly even. If Leia found out…well she wasn't going to think about that. 

(Luke what are we going to do?)

(Talk about it) was his simple answer, taking her by surprise. She wasn't actually reaching out for him; at least she didn't think she was. How strong was their connection anyway? 

(Come back Mara. We'll figure something out.)

Mara didn't answer. She didn't want to give him the idea that she was going to listen to him. But she knew he was right. They had to talk about their actions and what affect if any it had on their relationship. Could a friendship be salvaged? (Okay farmboy. I'm on my way back.)

Twelve minutes later, Mara found him standing outside the academy waiting for her. She wasn't surprised to find a whirlwind of emotions when she probed him. She was still reeling too. That walk had done nothing to clear her head.

"Ok. You want to talk, let's talk. What the hell was you thinking last night!" Mara was suddenly angry. She was so tired of feeling guilty and afraid. He was the one that made the first move, not her. She was just responding.

Luke bowed his head. He didn't know what he was thinking. It was just the fact that he needed her at that moment and he had no where to go with those feelings but to her. "I wasn't thinking. But what about you? You weren't saying no either. You were as ready and willing as I was. If you didn't want it, then you would have said so."

"This can't happen Luke! It can't! I'm a fugitive!"

"I know that. I know that you'll be on the run for the rest of your life. But that doesn't mean that I can't care about you. You're my friend Mara."

"Friends don't sleep together," Mara turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. If she did that, she would lose all coherent thought. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to make them both see reason.

"Well then maybe we aren't friends. Maybe we're something more. Maybe what I feel for you goes way beyond friendship."

Mara turned back to him. She noticed how stormy those blue eyes seemed at the moment. "Luke…what are you saying?"  
Luke took a big breath and stared at her dead on. "I think I'm in love with you Mara. I have these feelings, stronger than I've ever felt with anyone else and I've had these for a long time. I just can't hold them back anymore."

Mara closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Those three words were the exact thing she wanted to hear from him, but strangely she didn't know how to react. He loved her, he always had. He didn't see Mara Jade the Emperors hand. He saw Mara Jade, the woman. "You think you love me or you know?"

"I know," was his quiet reply. 

"Gods Luke! Great timing you have here!" 

Luke smiled. "I know. Better late than never right?"  
"Well at least I know last night was about more than sex," She snorted.

"Of course it was. If it was just about sex, I wouldn't have let it happen," Luke shrugged, then looked back up at her, a question in his eyes. "How do you feel about me Mara?"

Fear shone in her eyes as she looked in his. If she said she loved him, she might lose him, but if she didn't…she may lose him anyway. But then again, he wasn't hers. He would never be hers. She had nothing to lose in admitting her feelings. "I love you too Luke. I loved you for the past ten years. I would have told you but I was afraid. Then Callista was in your life, then she was gone and you needed to recover. And now I'm a fugitive from the law and I still can't be with you so no matter what I do I can't win!" Hot tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from him.

Luke gently turned her back to face him. He gently stroked her left cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You've already won Mara. Don't you know that? Can't you feel it?"

Luke slammed down his barriers as Mara began to probe his mind. Her eyes widen when she feels how deep his feelings ran for her. Tears pour from her eyes at that moment. 

"Oh Luke…I…"

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything," He pulls her into his arms. "I know that it isn't safe, or wise to love you like I do, but I can't help how I feel. I love you Mara. More and More each day. I can't stop."

She reached up and gently touched his face, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I can't stop either. Gods Luke. Look at what you've done to me. Now how am I supposed to turn away when my ship is fixed?"

Luke only smiles and shrugged. "Maybe you aren't meant to leave here. Maybe we were meant to be here together for all time. Who knows what the Force has in store for us."

"So…where do we go from here?"

Luke shrugged. He had no clue. They couldn't return to just friends, and they certainly weren't enemies. There was only one direction to go. "I suppose we'll have to become lovers. Secret lovers of course, at least until I can talk Leia into dropping those charges."

Mara's eyes widened in shock. "What makes you think I want to become lovers with you Skywalker?" Her green eyes flashed with mock indignation.

"The fact that we made passionate love the night before and we just now admitted to one another our true feelings," Luke he stroked her cheek. "Mara, we're only hurting ourselves if we deny these feelings and pretend that they don't exist."

Mara sighed, looking down at the ground. Luke was right. Secret lovers was the only path they could take for right now. "Ok Farmboy. You win. But the second your sister even suspects, I'm out of here."

"Understood," Luke nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. "I love you Mara. I really do. No matter what happens from here on out."

Mara only nodded and smiled in answer. "Same for me Luke. Gods help me I love you. I think I have from the moment the Emperor showed me your picture all those years ago."

Luke only smiled down at her before kissing her passionately. Both were happy with the decision. Neither knew of the eventual heartbreak their relationship would bring not only to themselves, but to others as well.


	5. 5

5

The next two weeks passed by quickly for the two lovebirds. Luke and Mara reveled in their newfound love. Luke spent most of his time with Mara, leaving the teaching duties to the competent staff at the academy. No one knew where the Jedi Master disappeared to so early in the mornings and often not reappearing until the next day just to disappear again. Everyone would be surprised if they knew that Luke spent his day with a fugitive from the law, making love to her in the comfort and safety of his quarters or just holding her, where they'd just talk for hours. They were both totally lost in each other and lost all track of responsibilities and the people they were hiding from. 

It was two weeks of pure heaven. But reality was about to crash in on their private heaven. The Millennium Falcon was just coming out of hyperspace.

Tionne was the one to great Han Solo as he entered the entrance to the Academy.

"General Solo! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Tionne! Where's the kid? I thought it was about time I stop by and visit with my favorite brother in law?

"Most likely in his quarters. That's where he's been disappearing to for the past two weeks. Odd behavior it is. He comes out in the morning, and then he disappears into his quarters and doesn't come out until the next morning, no explanation given. It's worrying the lot of us because Master Skywalker has never acted like this before. He's always been so responsible…"

"Shhh Tionne, don't worry. I'll find out what's wrong with the kid. Maybe he's just depressed. With the disappearance of Callista and his best friend turning into a fugitive, it must be taking its toll on him."

"Oh will you General Solo? We will be forever in your debt."

"Just leave it to me," Han waved the woman off, heading towards Luke's quarters, ready to talk sense into his friend.

"Luke no!" Mara giggled as Luke chased her through the small apartment. Mara had hid Luke's lightsaber and had told him he had to coerce the location of the weapon out of her, so Luke had instantly begun tickling her. Mara had somehow gotten away, but now she was backed against the corner wall opposite the front door while Luke advanced on her, an evil gleam in his eyes. 

"Tell me where my saber is and I'll let you go, or else I'll tickle you without mercy."

Mara laughed. "I'm so scared."

Luke was now right upon her, they stood face to face. "Well then since it seems that won't work, I'll just have to kiss it out of you." He gently pressed his lips against hers. Groaning with pleasure, she deepened the kiss and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey kid you home…. what the…!" Han stepped into the apartment to find Luke and Mara in a passionate embrace.

Luke whirled around at the unexpected noise. His eyes widened with shock and dismay to see Han staring back at him with shock. "Han…what are you doing here?"

"I came by to catch up with a old friend. Who seems to be doing some catching up of his own with an outlaw. Oh boy, Leia's going to freak."

Mara pulled away from Luke and tried to dart past him. "I'm out of here."

"No Mara wait!" Luke grabbed her arm. "Don't go. Han is pretty reasonable. I'm sure he won't tell Leia anything."

"Kid…" Han didn't like the sound of this. He didn't want to be pulled into whatever the kid and Mara Jade had going here.

"Just stay here please Mara. I'll be right back. Han follow me," Luke led Han into the bedroom. "Sorry about the mess," He apologized, seeing how Han balked at the unmade bed.

"Do I need to guess where the lovely Miss. Jade has been staying?" Han turned to his brother in law, who in turn blushed. 

"No you don't Han. Listen, you can't tell Leia about Mara. I know you two don't lie to each other and don't keep secrets, but please, just this once, keep this a secret. I love Mara."

"Luke this is a bad idea and I'll tell you way. Reason one, she once had it out for you kid. Killing you was her life long goal."

Luke sighed. "That was in the past. She no longer feels that way."

"Reason two, she's a fugitive from the NRI, an ex-Imp," Han crossed his arms.

"That's why I need you to keep this a secret."  
"Three. Leia would be furious. She'll be against this from the get go."

"Again why I need this kept from her. Han I've thought about all those things, but I can't live without Mara. I think we were destined to be together. The force has great plans for us and we can't let anything come between that. Han, please don't tell Leia. Keep this a secret, you won't regret it."

"How long has she been here anyway?" Han asked curiously.

"Just about two months."

"Two months! You mean she was here when Leia and the kids…"

"I shielded her presence," Luke sheepishly replied. 

"Leia felt something wasn't right with you but I said you were under a lot of stress," Han stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I never thought you were hiding a fugitive. So you lied to Leia."

"I had to Han. I couldn't let her find Mara."

"Oh boy…"

"Han please, promise me you won't tell Leia about Mara and me. Please," Luke begged.

"Luke…I won't lie to Leia."

"I'm not asking you to lie to her, just not tell her about Mara being here and my relationship with her. You won't be lying if she doesn't have a reason to ask."

Han threw his hands up in defeat. "Ok fine kid! I won't tell Leia about Mara. But if she asks…"

"She won't."

"So…" Han glanced at the unmade bed once again. "Does she make you happy kid?"

Luke smiled brightly. "I've never been this happy in all my life…not even with Callista."

Han smile and nodded. "Good. I'm glad that she makes you happy. To tell the truth, I always liked Mara. She reminds me of myself before the rebellion. She's not a wise choice kid, but a lot of good choices aren't."

"So we have your blessing?" Luke laughed.

"Of course. Even though my opinion doesn't count when it comes to the matters of the council, but I will try to get Leia to get the council to retract that law again. It is unfair. No one should be punished for past crimes, especially when they've more than made up for it." 

"So what's the verdict skywalker?" Mara entered the room, not able to take the suspense any longer. "Am I going to have to board the nearest ship off this planet?"

Solo placed a hand on his blaster and stared straight at Mara. "Warning in advance Mara. Break Luke's heart like that Callista did, or hurt him in any way and you'll have to answer to me."

"So I take it our secret's safe with you?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Of course. Unlike my lovely wife, I believe in following your heart rather than the law at times. If Luke feels like he can't live without you, even if it means breaking the law, who am I to stand in the way of that. Leia won't hear about this from me."

"Thank you Han. You don't know how much this means to me," Luke placed a secure arm around Mara's shoulders.

"Yes I do. I'm glad you've finally found the one that makes you happy the way Leia makes me happy. This is all I've ever wanted for you kid. Chewie feels the same way. And believe it or not, so does Leia, even though the fact that Mara is a fugitive from the law would taint her view of the situation."

"That's why we're keeping it from her," Mara leaned into Luke's embrace."

Han just smiled. "Well you two. Be decent hosts! Offer me something to drink!" 

"Of course," Luke laughed, shaking his head with amusement.

Five hours later, it's time for Han to leave. Luke stood with him outside the Falcon. 

"Take care of yourself Luke, and for sith's sake, be careful when it comes to Mara. I know you trust her with your life, and I'm sure she's worthy of that trust. But it never hurts to be too careful," Han embraced his brother in law. 

Luke only nodded. "Thanks Han. For everything. I owe you one."  
Han laughed. "You already owe me a million, kid, let's just say I've stopped counting."

Luke laughed. "Ok. Give Leia and the twins a kiss and hug for me. And tell Chewie to take some mechanic lessons. Maybe then the Falcon will stay fixed."

"Ha ha. Funny guy," Han shook his head, walking up the ramp. "See ya around Kid."

"I will. Bye," Luke waved as Han disappeared into the ship. Luke stood on the landing platform until the ship disappeared into the darkness. Sighing with happy relief that they have a ally in Han, he started for the academy, ready to spend the night holding his girlfriend.


	6. 6

__

X I have decided to lower the rating of this story to R since there's nothing too graphic in the story. 

CHAPTER SIX

It had been two weeks since Han's surprise visit, and so far he had kept the secret rather well. Leia had no clue that her brother had started a secret affair with one of the Galaxy's most wanted. It was three weeks after the visit when she started to suspect. Luke hadn't been in touch and she was unable to reach him through the force except for that morning. She had requested permission to visit with her twin, but he had hastily refused it. He said there was too much to do and would have little time to spend with his sister's family. She was disappointed and a bit baffled. Luke had never told her not to come before, no matter how busy the academy was. What was so different about now? The matter still bothered her that evening as her and Han went to bed.

"Night," Han kissed her, wrapping an arm around her tense frame.

"Han…what's with Luke? He's been so distant lately," Leia sighed.

Han's eyes blinked open. He knew perfectly well why Luke was keeping his distance, but he had made up his mind not to tell Leia. It was about time the Kid found happiness. Nothing should ruin that, especially not his overprotective wife. "The kid's been busy hun."

"Busy doing what? He runs an academy, but he has competent personnel to run it. What can be so important that it needs his personal attention and keep us at bay? I asked him if we can visit for a couple of months and he had said no. The academy would be too busy. He's never been to busy for us Han…never."

"Leia. You know the universe is changing. New Jedi are popping up everywhere now. Of course Luke is going to be busier. Maybe he's learned his lesson and decided to tell us to stay home instead of having us go all the way to Yavin IV just to set around, not see hide nor hair of him."

Leia sighed impatiently. She was buying none of it. She knew Han was hiding something. "Han what is it? What did you find out on that visit? Whatever it is is the reason he's keeping us away."

Han turned away from her, so she couldn't see his eyes. She would instantly know he was lying. "As far as I could tell, the kid was fine. Busy, but fine. He's healthy, eating well…plenty of work to do."

"Han…"

"Leia it's late. I have to get up early to help Calrissian with his ship, and you have a mass of Council meetings to get to. So give Luke a break and get some sleep," Han turned his back to her, trying his best to fall asleep.

Leia sighed irritably. The force told her that Han was hiding something and she needed to find out. Especially when it had to do with her brother. Looking as his backside, Leia ran a hand through his hair knowing what she was about to do was wrong. Her and Han had both agreed that She would stay out of his thoughts when it came to the force. It wasn't fair he had said. You can read my thoughts but I can't read yours. So she had refrained. But tonight…she couldn't resist. Her curiosity and worry for Luke was too strong. So without much hesitation, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

(I hope Leia doesn't put two and two together about Luke and Mara. Those two deserve their chance at happiness. I love my wife but she is so overprotective of Luke…and if she found out about Mara…)

"Mara!" Leia exclaimed angrily, surprising Han, who sat up bolt right in bed. "Is that the big secret?"

"W-what?" Han stared at his wife confused. 

"What is it that I have to find out about Mara!" 

Han's gaze of betrayal didn't phase Leia as she glared at her husband. "You eavesdropped on me! We had an agreement!"

"Yes and no secrets was one of them!" Leia angrily snapped. "Like the fact that a criminal is probably right now seducing my brother! He had better not be harmed or so help you Han!"

"Mara would never harm Luke Leia! She loves him!" Han gets to his feet. "I can't believe you did that! You totally violated my mind!"

"You violated my trust!" Leia threw on her robe. "I trusted you to take care of my brother on that visit and you leave him to an ex-imperial assassin who had tried to kill him!"

"She's not like that anymore Leia! She's changed and Luke trusts and loves her!" Han argued. "You would leave them alone if you cared anything about your brother!"

"Leave them alone? Leave them alone so Mara can take full advantage of him? You have got to be kidding!" Leia grabs her holonet and dials up the nearest NRI agent.

"Your highness," came the reply.

"You do this Leia and our marriage is over! I mean it!" Han threatened, not really meaning it. He could never divorce his princess. He loved her, but he would move out for a while. She was the one that violated his trust by probing his thoughts without his knowledge, causing him to betray his best friend.

"Agent Carmicheal! I have just had a lead on the fugitive Mara Jade! We need to move now!"

"Leia!" Han glared at her.

"Where to your highness?"

"Yavin IV. Do not, I repeat do not contact my brother. He is not to be disturbed."

"Yes your highness. Will you be joining us?" The agent asked.

"Of course. I want to glare this witch in the eye."

"Leia!" Han objected again. "I can't believe you're doing this! I'm telling you you're going to lose Luke forever!"

"I'm saving his life Han! Somehow that witch had convinced him to give her sanctuary and convinced him that they should be lovers! I'm not going to stand for it!"

"Leia! You're not going alone! I'm coming too!"

"Why? So you can help her escape?"

"So you won't botch your relationship with Luke," Han gently replied. 

Leia glared at her husband as she began dressing. "You mean your relationship don't you?"

"No my relationship with Luke will be just fine when I tell him how you violated me."

Leia laughed. "You are unbelievable. I don't have time to argue with you about this. I have to save my brother."

Yavin IV

Luke and Mara laid in each other's arms, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It has been a magical three weeks for them. And today was the most magical. After two days of feeling ill in the mornings, Mara had seen the medical droid and found out she was pregnant. Her and Luke were going to be parents. The two lovers returned to Luke's chambers and had made hours of passionate love, not able to get enough of one another. Now they stare into each other's eyes, blissfully unaware of the coming turmoil.

"So what shall we name him or her?" Mara wondered aloud.

"Boy-Ben Kenobi Skywalker. Girl-Amidala Skywalker," Luke thoughtfully replied.

"I know Ben Kenobi is Obi-Wan. But who is this Amidala?" Mara asked, furrowing her brow.

"My mother," Luke smiled serenely. "It's only fair. Leia has Anakin, and now I should have Amidala."

"Sibling rivalry at it's worse," Mara laughed, tenderly touching his face. 

Luke touched her face and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Mara. Marry me."

"What?" Mara's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. Her Mara Jade, ex-emperor's hand married to Luke Skywalker, rebellion hero. That was a thought. An impossible thought.

"Luke…this is impossible."

"How? I mean we're already having a baby. Don't you think our child deserves to have to parents that are married to each other?"

"Of course I do. But Luke…look at our situation here. I'm wanted by the NRI. Your sister wants my head. There's no way I can marry you!"

"Yes there is. We go take the vows and there. We're married. You're marrying me Jade. Not my sister."  
Mara frowned. He wasn't getting her point. "Luke, what I mean is…how will you explain the reasons you don't date? Where the baby in your life came from? It'd be a life of total secrecy. Unless we disappear, and even then…you'll be giving up everything you know and love."

"For something better Mara. You and our baby. That's what matters to me now. The Jedi Academy is fine. I've done completed what was commanded of me. I restored the Jedi. Now it's on to building a life of my own and that life is you. Fugitive or not. Mara please. Do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
Before Mara could answer, a ruckus was heard outside the door, Tionne was denying someone entrance.

"You can't go in there! Master Skywalker is not to be disturbed!" Tionne's protests were heard.

"This is an emergency!" Han's voice yelled as he pushed his way into the room.

"Han what are you doing here!" Luke covered Mara's half-nude body.

"Luke…I'm sorry…she probed my mind without my permission…Mara…she has to get off planet now!" Han hurriedly explained, grabbing a bag to toss Mara's belongings in. 

"Han what are you babbling about?" Luke looked at his friend, almost amused.

Han stared at Luke in shock and exhaustion. It took all his energy to find the shortcut and run for the academy once the ship landed, he didn't waste a moment and still there was no time to lose. Han dropped the bag and rushed over to his brother in law/best friend. "She knows Luke! Leia knows!"

"What!" Luke and Mara both exclaimed. 

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Mara glared at Han hoping out of the bed quickly. 

"Why Han?" Luke's voice filled with betrayal.

"I didn't tell her Luke, I swear. She probed my mind. She was worried about you…why you had refused her offer to visit. She guessed that I knew something about your attitude and since I wouldn't tell, she probed my mind…she broke our agreement…our trust…"  
Luke sighed. He couldn't be angry with Han for something that wasn't his fault. He had tried to keep the secret. But he was helpless against the powers of a curious Jedi. "Ok Han. I'm not angry with you and neither is Mara. How far away are they?"  
"I don't know! I hoped off the ship just as it touched ground! They can be right outside the building for all I know!"

"Luke! What are we going to do?!" Mara stood up, now fully dressed in the clothes she had come in. Her blaster ready, just in case.

"There's a secret passage in my closet. It leads to the back entrance! We'll take that one," Luke dressed himself, and quickly pushed both Mara and Han into the closet just as Leia and her task force arrive outside his bedroom door.

"Luke! Luke open up it's Leia! We're here for Mara!" She hurriedly knocked. "LUKE!"  
No answer. She tried to sense his presence, but found none. "Where's my husband?"

"Don't know. We didn't see him after landing," An officer answered.

"Sith!" She cursed and decided to kick the door open. She gasped at the empty room. The bed was unmade, the covers thrown back. It looked as if they had left in a hurry. "Han must have warned them. Put a probe out for my brother, my husband and Jade. I want this planet combed until they are found!"

"Yes Madame President," The officer nodded taking out his comlink.

Leia narrowed her eyes. Oh no Jade. You're not getting away with my brother that easily. 

Mara, Luke, and Han raced for the old hangar the alliance had once used. This was where Luke kept his ships that were needed for quick get away. The two lovers stood outside the one ship.

"You guys better hurry," Han warned. "By the looks of the Academy Leia's having the whole planet searched."

"I'll keep in touch," Mara touched Luke's face, not able to believe this was actually happening. She knew there was a chance, but with Luke it had seemed that it would never come to this. To her telling him goodbye. And now she wasn't even alone anymore. She was carrying his child with her. She allowed her tears to fall freely. Walking away from him was tearing her apart. "I love you and always will."

"Mara," Luke twirled a red strand around his finger. "What makes you think I'm letting you go without me. Like I said in the academy, my life is with you."

Han didn't like the sound of this. "Luke what are you about to do?"

"Yeah flyboy. What's going on in that head of yours?" Mara stared at him in disbelief? Was he offering to give everything he's worked so hard for up for her? She couldn't believe this.

Luke smiled sadly at Han. "I'll keep in touch with you somehow Han. Watch over Leia and the kids for me. Tell her I'm sorry, but I love Mara and my life is with her now. Maybe someday we'll see each other again."

"Luke," Han shook his head with denial. "I'll talk to Leia…we'll get her to change her mind…"

"I've tried that already Han. Besides I can't risk it now. Mara's pregnant with my baby. So it's not only her I'm protecting. You'd do the same if it was Leia."

Han bowed his head, knowing that Luke spoke the truth. He glared at Mara. "Take care of him Jade. And the baby. If it's a boy, don't hesitate to name it after me."  
Mara and Luke laughed. "We'll have to think about that one," Mara leaned her head against Luke's shoulder. "Thank you Han. You won't be forgotten for this."

"Just make the kid happy. That's all I can ask for. Now go! Before Leia catches up," Tears streamed from his eyes as he watched the young man he had grown to respect and love like his own little brother climb into the ship behind Mara and take off into the horizon. They're a little dot in the horizon when Leia finally arrived.

"Where are they Han!" She demanded, glaring at her husband.

"They're free," Han simply shrugged. "Free to be together."

Hot tears spring from Leia's eyes. She somehow knew it'd be a good long time before she'd see her brother again. She closed her eyes and reached out for him one last time, not really expecting to get a connection, but was pleasantly surprised when she touched her mind.

(Luke. Come back)

(I love you Leia. But I can't. Forgive me.)

The connections then broken. As hard as she tried she couldn't reconnect to her brother. Mara must have broken their link. As long as she lived, Leia will never believe that Mara and Luke truly loved each other and he went with her willingly. She decided on another strategy. She made a connection with Mara.

(Let him go Jade. Kidnapping my brother will not help you in the least. Come back with Luke now and no additional charges will be added to your list of crimes)

(Charging me with kidnapping are you Madame president. That will not bring Luke back to you) again the connection is broken. Leia screamed in frustration.

She hissed into the comlink. "She's gotten away and this time she's taken my brother with her! Add kidnapping to the list please and place a bounty on her head as well. The capture of Mara Jade dead or alive and the recovery of Luke Skywalker! Ten million credits is the award!"

"Leia!" Han glared at his wife. He knew all too well what life was like with a bounty hunter breathing down your neck. 

Leia just glared at her husband and spoke again into the comlink. "Get in touch with Bobba Fett. He's well known for getting his man."

"Yes Madame President" Came the offer.

"Leia are you insane! Bobba Fett…he's the same scum that Vadar turned me over to!"

Leia doesn't answer. She just glared at Han.

Han shook his head. "You really are your father's daughter aren't you?"  
Leia's eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face. "You better pray Solo that that imperial witch doesn't harm my brother. If she does it will be on your head!" 

Han shook his head as she storms away. He looks up at the now empty star-filled sky and prayed for the best. "May the force with you two." He then followed his wife, not sure if his marriage had a chance or not.


	7. 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Luke and Mara cuddled together as their ship glided amongst the stars on autopilot. Both knew how lucky they were at that moment to be together. They had barely escaped with Mara's and the unborn baby's life.

"Are you scared?" Mara looked at her husband curiously. "Being on the run and all."

Luke laughed. "Are you forgetting Mara that this isn't the first time? Vader was on the hunt for me for years. So this is just a return to an old lifestyle, that's all. No. I'm not scared."

"I am. For both you and the baby. I don't want you two caught in the crossfire Luke."

"I'm won't be," Luke stroked her cheek. "I'll protect you and our child. I promise."

Mara smiled sadly and leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Now that we have that settled, how about an answer to my earlier question. Marry me."

"Luke…"

"May I remind you that I'm in this along with you now…for the long hull."

Mara laughed. "You are persistent. Ok. Fine Flyboy. I'll marry you. Just stop hounding me about it."

Luke laughed.

"You know, your sister has added kidnapping to my long list of crimes. She is so furious," Mara turned serious.

"Don't worry. You can't kidnap someone if they come willing," Luke rubbed her tense shoulders.

"She can say I brainwashed you."

"That's funny. I'm a Jedi Knight. She should know better than anyone that it's impossible to brainwash a Jedi. You can seduce them to the darkside, but you can't brainwash them. The force guards against that."

"Luke, what are we going to do? I have a feeling that things have gotten a lot more heated…like maybe bounty hunters. Your sister is probably that desperate to use them. She wants her brother back."

"She wouldn't do that. She knows what those thugs did to Han back in the Vader days. She wouldn't hurt him like that."

Mara laughed. "Are you serious? She's probably hopping mad at Han right now for helping me escape with you. You know I still can't believe she probed his mind like that, with out a real reason to do so…"

"That's Leia. If she wants something, she'll find a way to get it. Poor Han, he was so betrayed. I could feel his hurt feelings pouring off of him in waves…I still do."

Mara nodded. "You wouldn't know it, but your brother in law has a heart made of gold. He cares about the people close to him and only wants what's best."

"I think he knew from the start that I loved you. Even with the whole Callista thing he knew. I was the one with blinders on."

"Well those blinders finally came off. I love you Luke. You're everything to me. I won't lose you."

Luke smiled. "I love you too Mara. And soon as we land, we'll marry."

Mara sighed happily, pulling him closer. "Me you and little Ben or Amidala."

Luke smiled and places a hand on her stomach. Suddenly he just knew… "Ben and Amidala you mean."

"What?" Mara looked at him furrowing her brow.

"Mara…you're with twins. We're having twins," Luke smiled.

Mara laughed and hugged Luke tightly. "Can it get any better than this?"

"Nope. I don't think so," Luke laughed.

"By the way Luke, where are we going?"

"We're going to a nice little planet called Earth. It's in a galaxy far from here, but it's beautiful I hear."

"Earth?" Mara frowned. "I never heard of such a planet."

Luke smiled. "That's why I chose it. Only a select few has heard of it. It's not a part of the new Republic or Empire. It's a planet all too itself and is just perfect for two refugees from the NRI. But we have to keep our space travel experiences to ourselves Mara. Word has it that these people are pretty primitive when it comes to space travel. They've been no further than their own moon."

"What! You can't be serious!"

Luke nodded grimly. "Afraid so. Not only that, but if they found out we were from another planet, we'd be considered aliens."

"But we're human."

"To them we won't be. So we have to keep everything on the down low. Ok."

"It'll just make it that much harder for Leia to find us."

Luke sadly nodded. "I know."

Mara frowned detecting the note of sadness in Luke's voice. "You're going to miss her aren't you?"

"Of course. She is my twin sister. Plus I didn't get to say good-bye to the kids, especially Anakin. We have a special connection, him and I."

"They'll know you love them Luke. Especially Anakin. Hopefully someday we can return."

Luke smiled at her sadly. "I hope so. But if not, it was how it was meant to be."

Mara sighed and leaned her head against Luke's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. It was going to be a long flight and she wanted as much rest as possible.

*

"No daddy don't go!" Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all cried as Han closed his suitcase. Han bent down to embrace his children. 

"It's alright kids. We'll still see each other every weekend remember? Just stay and take care of things here. Your mother's going to need you right now," Han kissed each child on the cheek. "I love you guys and always will."

"But daddy we'll be good! We promise! We're sorry, just don't leave," Jaina wailed.

Han wiped away both her tears and his own. "Shhh darling. This isn't your fault. You've done nothing wrong. These things happen at times. Besides, who knows, your mother and I may be able to work it out that I can come back. Ok?"

Jaina tearfully nodded. 

"You're all packed I see," Leia coldly stared at her husband. "Where will you be staying?"

"Luke's old apartment. He said if I ever needed to crash there I can," Han shrugged. 

"Han I really wish you wouldn't…"

"I have his permission Leia. And what you wish right now isn't important. Maybe if you respected both me and Luke more we'd still be here, but you just had to have things your way."

"Where are they Han? Where did Jade take my brother?"  
"Don't know and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you," Han picked up his bag and stormed out of the room.

"She won't get away Han! No matter how hard you try to protect her! I will catch up with Mara Jade and she will be punished for not only her past crimes but for dragging my brother along with her!"

"Leave them alone Leia. Luke loves her and she loves Luke. Drop it."

"No!"

"Well then I'm not going to argue with you. It's a shame. You've lost both your husband and brother all in one night," Han stormed out of their quarters and headed for Luke's apartment. 

"Mommy when is Uncle Luke coming home?" Anakin tugged on his mother's skirt.

"I don't know darling, but I promise you he will come home. One way or another," Leia tearfully embraced her son.


	8. 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nine months later

Planet Earth

Han Solo stood outside the delivery room pacing the floor. He felt even more nervous as if it was his own wife in there, giving birth. He couldn't believe his ears when he got the call from Luke last month begging Han to come and be part of the birth of his twins. He couldn't help but be touched that Luke wanted him to be a part of this. 

Han glanced up at the clock. By what he could tell it's been fifteen hours so far and still no sign of the babies. He buried his head in his hands and is about to drift to sleep when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. 

"Mr. Solo?" A nurse with blond hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile stood before him. "You are with the Skywalker party aren't you?"

Han nodded. "Everything ok?"

"Oh yes. You may go in and see them now," The nurse took him to the delivery room. 

Han's eyes widened at the sight before him. Luke stood tall above his wife, cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, and Mara, looking at her worse cradled another bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. 

"Twins," Han shook his head. "Should have known."

"Luke knew the whole time," Mara smiled up at her husband, love shone in her eyes. 

"Ben Kenobi and Amidala Padme' Skywalker," Luke smiled. "They are so perfect."

Han smiled sadly. "It's too bad that Leia can't be part of this."

Luke nodded, also sad. "It is. Maybe someday we can come back home."

"Don't count on it kid. Leia is still out for Mara's blood, even after all this time. She's convinced that Jade here kidnapped you and is holding you against your will."

Luke shook his head. "Until things change and she drops this vendetta against Mara…we will never return."

Han nodded in understanding. "I'll tell her that when I see her."

"Are you still at the apartment?"

Han nodded. "I just can't get that trust started again Luke. Everytime I'm around her, I feel as if she's probing me."

"Picture," The nurse smiled, at the new parents as they hold their children. Luke and Mara just smiled as the flash goes off.

"Talk about primitive," Han shook his head.

"Shhh. They have no clue that they're not up to date. To them, this is their latest technology."

"Yeah we wouldn't want to bruise their ego," Mara smiled. "Talk about ego, how strong in the force do you think they are?" 

"Almost as strong as my father," Luke looked at Ben and Amidala. "Hopefully we can help them avoid his fate."  
"Or the emperor's," Mara sighed. 

"How about Ani Han? How is he?"

"He misses his Uncle Luke terribly. So do the others. They wonder why Uncle Luke can't come home yet."

Luke bowed his head feeling terrible. "Tell them that they're in my heart and thoughts every night."

"I will," Han nodded. "Well let me leave you four alone. I'm starved and I'm going down and get some of what they call food on this backwater planet."

*

Six months later

Planet Earth

Han and Luke stoodd outside the Millenium Falcon, which was stationed out in the middle of the woods, next to the ex-wing, hidden by the trees and different plant life.

"Take care Han. And give Leia another chance. It's been over a year now…maybe she's learnt her lesson."

Han shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Listen you take care of your wife and children and keep me up to date ok?"

"Of course," Luke agreed. "Here. Give Leia this picture of the twins. She has the right to know that she's a aunt now."

Han nodded. "Keep in touch Luke."

"I will," Luke hugged his brother in law and watches him disappear into the Falcon. He waved as the ship took off and disappeared into the atmosphere. "May the force be with you."

*

Leia waited outside what used to be Luke's apartment. Her husband had been gone for months now. This was one of the times when she wandered over to the apartment wondering if this will be the day he returned, perhaps with her brother in tow. But each time she left in disappointment and it looked as if this would be no different. She turned to leave just to run straight into Han.

"Waiting for me?" He asked, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Just wondering if you'd return. Where have you been all this time? Have you seen Luke?" Leia asked eagerly.

"Why don't you just probe my mind and find out that way," Han unlocked the apartment and entered. 

"That's not fair Han! I was worried about my brother and you weren't giving me any clues, knowing that I knew when you were hiding something!"

"So that gives you the right to just barge in on my thoughts?" Han glared at his wife. 

"Yes! Yes it does!"

Han threw his arms up in the air in irritation. "There's no getting through to you!"

"You're the one who refuses to come home, not me. The children miss their father Han! This latest trick, disappearing for months on end! It really hurt them. It's bad enough they lose their Uncle, they lose their father as well!"

"They didn't lose me and they haven't lost their Uncle either! Luke just needed to go somewhere where he can have his own life without you trying to destroy it!"

"Me destroy his life? How about Mara! She kidnaps him and who knows what she's done to him already no thanks to you!"

Han laughed. "Number one, she didn't kidnap Luke. He went with her of his own free will. Number two, your dear brother told me to give this to you. Here's your proof of Mara's handiwork sort of speak." Han handed her the picture of the twins. 

Leia didn't look at the picture she stood there and glared at Han. "You went to see Luke and you didn't bring him home? How could you? Where are they Han?"

"Just look at the picture and be thankful Luke's giving you that much after all you've done," Han turned his back to his wife.

Leia gasped in shock. "These babies…"

"Meet your niece and nephew Leia. Ben Kenobi and Amidala Padme' Skywalker. Beautiful aren't they?"

"Are they…?"  
"Almost stronger in the force than their grandfather according to Luke. I spent the last six months with them. Delightful children. A lot of Luke and Mara in both of them."

"It's so unfair. I'm his sister but I'm banned from the birth of his children, yet you got to be there."

"That's only because he trusts me Leia. He said that if you ever drop this vendetta against Mara, they would come back, but until then they stay where they are."

Leia sadly nodded. "Luke doesn't get it Han. It's not just me that want's Mara executed. It's the whole council. Believe me, if it was just only me I would have dropped the charges when I saw how it upset Luke. But I can't because the whole council wants her head."

"And the kidnapping charges?"  
"Those I can drop because that was my decision alone. But…as far as the older charges…there's nothing I can do."

"Well then Mara and Luke remain where they are then. I'm sorry Leia, but there's no other way for them. Mara and those kids are Luke's family now. He won't jeopardize them just because he misses his sister."  
"At least tell me where they are. I won't tell the council."

"I'm sorry Leia. I just can't do that. Listen; tell the kids that they're in their Uncle's thoughts every night…especially Anakin. He wants them to know that he still loves them very much."

Tears ran down her face as she nodded in understanding. "I'll tell them that. Good bye Han."

"Leia," He nodded, watching her leave the apartment. Silent tears of his own appear. He indeed missed his wife. But he didn't trust her. Heck for all he knew she probed his mind and was on her way to Earth right now. Only time could tell.


	9. 9

CHAPTER NINE

Four years later…

Earth

It's been five years since Luke and Mara's escape from Yavin IV and four years since the birth of the twins. Luke and Mara's life had been lived in peace and love with their children. Their thoughts often roamed to family and friends, but Han was the only one they dared to keep in contact with, the rest…they haven's seen for five years. Luke especially wondered about his niece and nephews and how they were coming along in the force. According to Han Jacen and Jaina were just about ready to enter the academy that was still flourishing with new Jedi. Luke just wished he could be there to watch what he began grow, but he didn't regret a day he spent with Mara and the children. 

It was a Monday and Luke had just gotten back from a run through the neighborhood. He of course was an airplane pilot, the closest he could get to soaring the sky without going into space, something he missed deeply. He was tempted a couple of times to take out his x-wing, but knew it would be too risky. He collapsed on the couch, emotionally tired, and physically worn out. For the past couple of months he has felt rather ill, but had brushed it off as what the Earthlings call the touch of the flu or as just being worn out. He always felt better after a couple of healing trances, but the symptoms always came back. Sometimes worse than before. Mara had expressed her concern, but he always shrugged it off. He didn't want her or the children to worry.

"Daddy!" The children race into the room and fling themselves into their father's waiting arms. 

"Hey there!" He hugs both children closely. "Have you two been watching after your mother?"

"Yes! Daddy look what I can do!" Ben turned and reached out his hand towards the cocktail table setting in middle of the floor. A couple of minutes later it's floating in midair. 

"Very good," Luke applauded. "But remember children, be very careful when you use the force. The people here are superstitious and won't like to know that you two can do what they can't. Ok?"

The twins nodded in grim understanding.

"Forever the Jedi master," Mara rolled her eyes as she entered the room. "Can't you ever give it a break?"

"Not when my children's powers are developing so rapidly," Luke attempted a laugh, but it turned into a harsh and ragged cough that made his chest burn horribly.

"Luke are you ok?" Mara asked. She rushed to his side and laid a cool hand on his shoulder. He tried to reply, but ends up coughing again. 

Finally the coughing fit ended and he leaned his head back against the couch, the world was spinning and his chest was burning even worse than before. "I don't feel too good."

"Sith," Mara cursed as she felt his head. "You're burning up. I'll get the doctor."

"Mara no. I'm fine. I'll just go into a healing trance and…"

"Luke you've done that before and the symptoms come back worse than before. This could be some kind of illness that the force can't fix. I'm calling the doctor and that's that."

Luke just sighed irritably and closed his eyes, trying to get more comfortable. There was no use arguing with Mara. She always got her way anyway.

"You have an appointment tomorrow afternoon Luke," Mara turned around to find her husband sleeping.

"Daddy tired," Amidala glanced at her father as her and her brother played with their toys in middle of the room.

Two hours later, Luke awakens feeling like he got ran over by a landspeeder. He groaned as he got to his feet and quickly gripped the edge of the couch as another wave of dizziness hit him. What was wrong with him? Unbeknownst to Mara, he had tried a healing trance while he was asleep but that seemed to make it worse. His stomach churned at the smell of cooking food from the kitchen.

"Mara?" He called, stumbling into the kitchen to find her stirring a bubbling pot of sauce.

"You awake?" She looks at him.

"Mara…I…"

"Luke!" She screamed as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious to the world.

Hospital waiting room

Mara paced the floor as she awaited news on Luke's condition. It's been five hours now; tons of tests have been run. So what was taking so long for the doctor to get back to her.

"Mrs. Skywalker?" Luke's doctor steps out into the room. "May we see you for a minute. There's something we have to tell you."

"Ok. What's wrong with my husband?" Mara got right to the point. There was never any need to beat behind the bush. Luke was sick and she wanted to know how to make him better.

"Well…let's see. Your husband has a condition called Kilroy Disease."

"What? What is that?" Mara didn't like the sound of this at all.

"It's a disease that eats away at the bone marrow and blood cells. It can be very deadly if the proper steps aren't taken," The doctor glanced at the chart.

"But it is curable right?"

"Oh of course. All your husband needs is a transplant from a sibling. He does have siblings doesn't he?"

The galaxy was closing in on Mara at last. She knew that the quiet little life she shared with Luke was too good to last forever. She was just hoping it'd wait a little while longer.

"Yes. He has a twin sister."

"Perfect! We suggest you get in touch with this sister right away."

"How long do we have?" Mara asked, all life gone from her voice. 

"Five months at the most. So I suggest you get her here as soon as possible," The doctor nods. "We'll keep Luke here and keep record of his condition."

"Thank you doctor. May I see him now please?"

"Of course," The doctor nodded, motioning for her to follow him.

Luke was wide-awake when Mara arrived. He smiled slightly when she entered. He of course was a little embarrassed to have fainted in front of her. He didn't want to scare her or anything. 

"Hey there flyboy," Mara smiled sadly, knowing that he would object to what she was about to do. But she had no choice. He'd die if he didn't get that transplant.

"Hi there Jade," He weakly smiled. "I'm sorry for all this trouble I'm causing."

"No apology necessary flyboy. So did the doctor tell you the diagnosis or do I have to?"

Luke shrugged. "I know nothing. So what's the deal here?"

Mara ran a hand through his hair, loving its softness. "Well…you have this rare disease called Kilroy's disease. It's attacking your bone marrow and blood cells. It's curable, but you're going to need a transplant from your sister in order to survive."

Mara's heart stopped as all the color left in Luke's face drained away. The life went out of his blue eyes. 

"Well I guess we'll have to make the proper arrangements," He stuttered. He had never thought his life would end like this…just when it had gotten started. 

"Yeah, I take your x-wing and go get Leia," Mara sighed, looking away from him. They both knew that her contacting Leia meant her death and Luke wasn't having any of it. He quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No! You can't Mara! They'll arrest you and have you executed before you even land."

"I'll have Han meet me."

"No Mara no. Please our children need you. I need you to live please don't contact Leia."

"Luke we have no choice. Without that transplant, you'll die. Besides, the children need you more than me. You're the Jedi master, the only one who can teach them how to properly use the force."

Luke frantically shook his head. "No Mara. No please, don't tell Leia. Promise me please…"

Tears trek down her face as she laid a cool hand on his burning forehead. "Go to sleep farmboy. It's going to be a long couple of months."

"Mara," Luke tried to fight off the trance she was putting him under, but he was too weak. He fell asleep instantly. 

"Don't worry Luke. By time you awaken, it'll be all over," Mara kissed him gently and left the room. She headed back to the x-wing to get in touch with Han, to tell him to be waiting for her. Despite Luke's pleas and the fact she was still a wanted woman, she was going to go back to coruscant and bring back what Luke needed to live.

*

One month later…

Coruscant…

Han waited at the space station, waiting for Mara to show up. He had told the officials that it was a relative he was meeting and gave her a secret code to use so she could do what she had to before being arrested. He glanced at the watch impatiently.

"Good you're here," Mara greeted him, coming from the landing bay. 

"Ok Jade, tell me what this is about and why you decided to risk your life to come here. Luke can't be happy about this."

Mara sighed. This wasn't easy. But she had to do it. She just hoped that Leia would give her a chance to say good-bye to Luke and the children. "It's Luke Han. He's very sick. He needs a transplant from his sister and if he doesn't get that he'll die."

"What! The kid's dying?!"

"Basically yes, unless he gets the transplant from Leia," Mara fought back the tears. She hasn't cried yet and she wasn't going to start now. 

Han was stunned. Luke Skywalker, Jedi master/brother/best friend, dying. It wasn't fair. Luke was too young. He was a father for goodness sake, his children needed him heck the Universe needed him! "Does Luke know you're here?"

"He does now. He didn't want me to come. He rather die than have me caught and executed. But Han I can't let him die. His life is more important than mine. You and I both know that. Plus more people would mourn his passing than they would mine."

"Luke will mourn. So will your children."

"I know. I just hope and pray that Leia has a heart and let me see them one more time before they execute me," Mara wiped away a tear that had gotten away.

"She just might. Leia's cooled down over the past four years. In fact, she's dropped those kidnapping charges on you."

Mara's eyes widened with hope. "Do you think she'd drop the other charges?"

Han sadly shook his head. "She wanted to, but it's out of her hands. The council wants your head and they want it as soon as possible."

"Oh. I thought so."

"But hey, maybe she can wrangle a chance to say good-bye. For Luke's sake if nothing else."

Mara nodded. "Maybe, but I somehow doubt it. Well come on Solo. Let's get this over with. Besides, the sooner Leia gets to Earth, the sooner Luke gets better."

*

Han and Mara stood outside Leia's quarters. Mara raises her hand to ring the bell when Han grabbed it.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you. But I want to thank you on both Leia's behalf and mine. I know that you're placing Luke before yourself and it's appreciated."

Tears spring to Mara's eyes. "Thank you. Now can we go in now?"

"Sure. I'll use my key instead of ringing the bell," Han smiled unlocking the door.

"Daddy!" The children come colliding into their father. "Daddy's home!"

"Ok ok! Let me go!" Han laughed. "Where's your mom."

"Right here," Leia appeared in the doorway leading to her private chambers. "Have you decided to come back…Mara."

"Hello Leia," Mara kept her voice cool and aloof. She didn't want to show any signs of fear. "It's good to see you."

"I bet," Leia crossed her arms. "Luke with you?"

Han stepped between the women. "That's why we're here. Leia…Luke needs your help. You see…"

"He's sick and he'll die if he doesn't get a transplant. But the only person that can give him the transplant is you. His sister," Mara spoke up. "Listen, I know you probably hate my guts right now, I don't blame you. Your brother ran off with me and it's been years since you've seen him or his kids. But I'm here against Luke's wishes so he won't die. Please Leia…save him."  
Leia's face was pale, her eyes wide in shock. Her twin sick. Of course she knew. She's felt that all wasn't well with Luke for the past couple of months. Now here Mara Jade was confirming her fears. "Of course I'll save him. Where is he?"

"Earth…the hospital. Han knows where it is," Mara bowed her head. "I'm sorry Leia. I'm so sorry that I was the cause of your separation. Believe me when I say that I love your brother with my whole heart and only want what's best for him."

Leia nodded. "I see that. But unfortunately, it's my duty to turn you in Mara. I'm sorry…I wish it didn't have to be this way but…"

"I know. I'm fully prepared for my execution. But can I ask one thing of you. Allow me to say good-bye to Luke and our children before the sentence is carried out? Please."

Leia sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises," Leia switched on her comlink. "Yes this is Leia Organa Solo. I have the fugitive Mara Jade here ready for her arrest. Please hurry since I'll be leaving the planet soon."

"Are you ok?" Han glanced at Mara, who was strangely silent and pale. 

"Fine. Tell Luke I love him. And that he's in my heart."

"I will. Anything you want me to tell the kids?"  
Mara shook her head, not able to think of anything. "Just tell them their daddy will be well soon. 

"Madame President we got a report of a fugitive?" Agent Carmicheal enters the quarters, two other officers stood behind him.

"Yes Agent Carmicheal. Mara Jade has turned herself in. Please hold off on her execution until I return," Leia nodded.

"Yes Madame President," The agent motioned for his companions to take Mara into custody.

"I truly am sorry about this Mara. But I have no choice."

"I know. Just take care of Luke," Mara nodded before the agents took her away.

"Han…" Leia looked at her husband. "I'm sorry…"

"I know Leia. Let's just get to Luke before he gets any worse," Han escorts Leia out of the quarters to the Millenium Falcon.


	10. 10

CHAPTER TEN

Earth

Skywalker Residence

Han and Leia had finally arrived. Luke and Mara's house was the first place they stopped. Han wanted to check on the children.

"Mr. Solo you've come back. I regret to say that Neither Mr. Skywalker nor Mrs. Skywalker are here," a young girl bit her lip.

"It's ok Samantha. Mara sent us to watch the kids. You may leave now."

"Ok. Bye Ben and Ami!" The girl called upstairs. Leia's eyes widen when two children, both blond and blue eyed one boy and one girl came running down the stairs.

"Bye Sammie!" They hugged the girl. 

"You be good for your Uncle Han. Your parents should be back soon."

"Ok Sammie!" The children letted her go and ran for Han.

"Uncle Han!"

"Ben! Ami!" Han bent down and hugged both twins. "You've been good for Sammie?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course!" Ben giggled.

"Who's this?" The little girl looked at Leia.

"This is your daddy's sister, my wife, Aunt Leia. Leia, this is your niece and nephew Ben Kenobi Skywalker and Amidala Padme' Skywalker," Han introduced.

"Hello. I'm sorry this is the first time we're meeting each other, but I hope we become great friends in the future," Leia bent down to greet the children.

The children grinned and rushed into her arms, welcoming her as their aunt. They both were so much like Luke. Acceptance, no question asked. "Will you stay with us until Mommy and daddy get home?"

"Well, first I have to go and help your daddy get better, then I'll return. I promise," Leia brushed their hair out of their eyes. 

"Come on kids. Let's drive Aunt Leia to the hospital to see your daddy," Han ushered the children out the door.

*

Luke was awake, glancing at a magazine when Leia arrived. She gasps in surprise and just stood in the doorway and watched him flip through the magazine. She couldn't believe that the pale extraordinarily thin man in the bed was once her vibrant brother who sported a healthy tan and was of normal weight. Reaching out through the force, she could tell that he was weakening rapidly. It was a good thing Mara reached her so fast. 

Sensing her presence, Luke glanced to the door. His red rimmed eyes widened as he recognized his sister. "Leia…I guess Mara got to you after all."

Leia nodded. "Yes she did. Oh Luke, you look awful."

Luke laughed. "We haven't seen each other in years and one of the first things you tell me is that I look awful."

"Luke…I…"

"Well it is true isn't it? I have looked better…even when Vader cut off my hand. I suppose you have my wife locked up on Coruscant awaiting her execution?"

"I had no choice Luke. If I could let her go I would. For your sake I would, but I can't. I told them not to do anything until my return if it makes you feel any better."

"How can it. The woman I love is waiting to die and there's nothing I can do about it. Not only that, but I will be left alone to raise two children."

"They're beautiful Luke," Leia quickly changed the subject. "They're just like you. So accepting and trusting…"

"Mara adored those kids," Luke thoughtfully replied. 

Leia opened her mouth to say something again, but before any words can be said a nurse enters. 

"You must be the sister," The nurse nodded. "Would you like to sign the papers authorizing the transplant.

Leia nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be back Luke."

"Leia!"

Leia turned to look at her brother. "Yes?"

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you."

Leia smiled slightly. "I missed you too Luke. Hopefully we can rebuild our relationship after this is over."

Luke only smiled slightly and went back to looking at his magazine.


	11. 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Day of Operation

Han stood in the doorway of Luke's room, holding the twin's hands. Luke had expressed the desire to see his children before he went into surgery.

"There's daddy. Go say hello," Han urged the children forward. The twins were very much aware of their father's weakening life force and they also felt something was wrong with their mother. The fear of being orphans was so great that it almost froze them in place.

"Daddy…" Amadala bursted into tears. 

"Shhh. Don't be sad. Daddy's sick now but Aunt Leia's going to make him better ok?" Luke embraced his daughter, stroking her hair.

"But where's mommy!" Ben also cried. "We want mommy!"

"Mommy can't be with us right now. But each and every one of us is in her heart. I promise that as soon as I'm well we'll go see mommy ok?"

"Luke…I don't know if it's such a good idea to promise that," Han cleared his throat.

"I will take the kids to see their mother Han. We're all Jedi remember?"

Han sighed tiredly. "If you say so. Well I better go and check on Leia before the operation. I'll take the kids with me."  
"You be good for Uncle Han ok?" Luke hugged his children one last time. "Don't use the force to make things difficult for him either."

"Yes daddy," Both children nod. 

"See you in a couple of hours Luke," Han cleared his throat before escorting the twins out the door. 

Fifteen hours later the surgery was a success. Both Luke and Leia shared the same room. It's Leia who first opened her eyes. She glanced over at her brother and smiled to see that he had gotten his healthy tan back. But he still looked weak and underweight.

"You owe Mara one Princess," Han stepped into the room. He had asked the nurse for a room for the twins to sleep in and she had readily agreed. 

"I guess I do. For so long I've wasted time hating her. And now…I feel grateful to her for placing my brother ahead of herself. I guess she really does love him."

"Told you," Han messaged her shoulders, just like he did before their separation.

"Hmmm, that's nice. It's been so long since you've done that."

"I know. I've missed it. Leia…about our marriage. I know we've been separated for so long…but is there a possibility…"

"There always was Han. Come home. The children and I miss you."

"If I come home you're going to have to trust me. No more probing my mind. I mean it Leia, if I ever find out that you were in my head without permission again…then I'm gone for good. Ok?"

Leia nodded. "Agreed. And no more secrets. All right. Whatever it is, even if my brother decides to house another fugitive…I won't fly over the handle like I did with Mara. Ok."

Han smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you."

"I know."

Meanwhile, Luke wass in his own dreamworld. He walked along a long white corridor, passing up people he knew from his past and present. Finally he found who he was looking for and readily embraced her.

"Looking good fly-boy. So I'm guessing the surgery was a success?" Mara pulled out of the hug.

"Flying colors," Luke smiled. His smile faded. "But I wish you hadn't gone to get Leia Mara. I rather die than lose you."

"No Luke. You don't mean that. The children need you. So does the Galaxy. They need you more than they ever needed me."

"Ben and Aim's been crying for their mother. I promised them that as soon as I'm well we're going to see you."

"Luke no! I don't want them to see me locked up like that."

"We're coming Mara, whether you want us to or not. The children deserve a chance to see their mother. Even if it is for the last time."

Mara nodded. "You're right. But how are you getting in? They're allowing me no visitors."

"Trust me Mara. We'll get in," Luke gently stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry Mara. If I wasn't so weak…"

"Shhh," She placed a finger over his lips. "You are far from weak. If you were weak you would have turned me in the moment I crashed on Yavin IV or you would have let me go off by myself. No Luke, you are the most bravest, kindest man I've had the honor to know and I'm proud to say that I love you."

Luke pulled her into his arms, holding her for all it was worth. "I love you more and more each day Mara. I wish…"

"Don't wish Luke. It's useless wishing for what we don't have," Mara pulled away. "I better go…before I won't be able to. Besides, I think your sister and Han are waiting for you to open those baby blues."

"Let them wait."

"Luke…"

"No Mara. They have each other and their twins.."

"And you have our twins. Think about Ami and Ben. They're already losing their mother Luke. They can't lose their father as well. Why do you think I gave myself up so easily? Even if I hadn't turned myself in and you died, the NRI would have caught up with me eventually. Earth couldn't remain unknown forever. Then the children would become Orphans, with no one to teach them the correct way to use the force. Luke please…for our children wake up."

Luke bowed his head. She was right. The twins needed him to wake up. To live and be a father to them. "You sure know how to run a good argument Jade."

Mara shrugged. "Comes with the territory of marrying you."

Luke smiled, stroking her face. "I guess I better wake up before they assume that I'm never going to."

"See you soon I suppose farmboy."

"You know you will. Bye Mara. Always remember that I love you and hold onto that. Especially when things seem bleak."

"I will Luke. Tell Ben and Ami I love them," Mara wiped away a stray tear. "Tell them that if she could mommy would be right by their side."

Luke sadly smiled and nodded before waking up to meet the concerned brown eyes of his sister. 

"Leia…" Luke replied, wishing it was Mara by his side instead.

"You're awake," The princess hugged her brother. "We've waited for twelve hours for you to wake up."

Luke frowned. "It didn't seem that long at all." 

"I'll go get Ami and Ben. They've been crying for daddy for the past two hours now," Leia smiled, exiting the room to leave Luke to his thoughts of Mara. If only she was there. If only he hadn't gotten sick she'd be in his arms right now. 

"Hey there kid. Glad to see that you've returned to the world of the living," Han forced a smile, knowing that Luke was anything but happy right now. By the look on his face he was missing Mara. "You know…Leia's going to talk to the council about letting Mara go."  
Luke's eyes lit up with surprise. "Really? Do you think it'll work? That they'll let her go?"

"Only time and patience can tell," Han shrugged. 

"Daddy!!!" Two little voices cried with happiness. Before Luke could brace himself two little bodies were squeezing him. "Daddy!!!"

"Ami! Ben! You two must have grown two more inches in the past couple of day!" Luke held them away from him so he can look at them fully. Ami especially looked like her mother. "And Ami, you're getting more pretty everyday."

"We're glad you're awake daddy," Ben hugged his father again. "When can we go see mommy?"

"Soon baby. Soon," Luke embraced both his children, glancing up at his sister who had an uneasy expression on his face. She hoped he wasn't planning to break Mara out of jail. 


	12. 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

One Month later…

Mara Jade Skywalker sat in her cell, dejected and lonely. It's been two whole months since she last saw Luke…well one month if she counted that dream she had a month ago, and still no word. She wondered if the operation was a success…if he was still alive and with their children or was he now dead, buried here on Coruscant. Leia of course would have custody of the children. But wouldn't the former Princess have enough heart to come and let Mara know the outcome? If Luke had survived? If her children were safe?

She also wondered when they would carry out her sentence. Not that she was in a hurry to die, but she found it strange that they were dragging their feet. Mara sighed and was surprised to find that the door was opening. Was this it? Did they finally come to kill her?

"Mommy!" Two voices exclaimed happily and before she knew it, her twins were in the room hugging her legs. She looked to find Luke standing there, taking in the scene. 

"Luke," She blinked. "The operation was a success I see."

"Flying colors," He smiled, hugging her tightly. "We've missed you so much Mara."

"I missed you too. And children look how you've grown!"

"Daddy says we're getting stronger in the force," Ben smiled proudly. "He said we'll be the most powerful Jedi knights someday."

"I'm sure he's right," Mara hugged the children tightly (I just wish I'd be there to see it) She sent towards her husband.

"Leia is talking to the council now. Trying to get them to change their minds about the execution. If we're lucky, you'll be home with us in the morning," Luke happily smiled. "I don't know what happened to change her mind. But I'm glad it happened."

"Luke…don't get your hopes up. The council is a tough group. They may deny me a pardon," Mara cautioned.

"They won't. I'm sure of it," Luke kissed her gently. "All three of us are."

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing. We're just convinced that Leia will turn them to our side," Luke smiled.

"Well for what it's worth, I hope you're right," Mara smiled half-heartedly.

"I thought you'd be here," Leia entered the cell.

"I'm not leaving," Luke stepped closer to his wife, placing a secure arm around her shoulders.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I just thought you'd want to know the council's decision," Leia somberly answered. "Children why don't you go say hello to Han and your cousins. Anakin's with them."

"Anakin!!!" The children declared excitedly, running out of the cell.

"The children seem to have grown attached to their cousin," Luke smiled at his wife, who looked at him quizzically.

"Since you sent the children out, I assume the news is bad," Mara sighed sadly.

"Well they do have a change in venue. Instead of outright killing you…they've decided to freeze you in carbonite."

"You mean what Vader did to Han?" Luke asked, tightening his hold on his wife. 

Leia nodded. "I'm sorry Luke. I tried…I really tried to convince them to free her but they would have none of it. This was the best I could do. Since she has Jedi powers…she'll survive the process. She'll just be in deep hibernation, like Han."

"But you didn't like that for Han either may I remind you," Luke glared at his twin. 

"No I didn't. But at least she'll be alive Luke."

"After the process…where will they keep me?" Mara asked curiously, not meeting Leia or Luke's eyes.

"Locked securely in the imperial palace. No one without a clearance pass may enter. Even then, you'll be locked behind bars, making it impossible to reach the release controls. I'm sorry Mara…I wish there was something I could do."

"You did enough Leia. I'm grateful for what you did accomplish," Mara sighed, resting her head against Luke's shoulder.

"When will this procedure take place?" Luke asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning. It's a public viewing, but only close family members get a front seat."

"I'll be there. I guess Jaina and Jacen can watch the children. I don't want them to see their mother lowered into the chamber to be encased."

Leia lowered her head. "I understand. I also understand if you hate me."

"You didn't have to turn her in Leia…"

"Yes she did Luke. My ship recorded on radar. It would have been on record and she would have lost her position. I couldn't ask her to risk that and neither could you," Mara interjects. "Besides, Earth would have been discovered eventually and so would we. At least now the children have their father."

Luke only nodded.

"Well…I hate to cut in like this, but Luke it's time to go. The officials only gave you two ten minutes," Leia cleared her throat.

"You mean they knew I was here all along?"

Leia nodded. "They were going to come and escort you out, but I talked them into giving you time to say good-bye to your wife."

"Thank you," Luke blinked back his tears. 

"This meant a lot to both of us," Mara wiped away her own tears. "But I was wondering…before the procedure…can I have one last chance to see my husband. Please…ten minutes…it's not enough time to say good-bye."

Leia nodded. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. We must be going Luke," Leia turned to her brother.

"Remember I love you," Luke gently touched Mara's hair and kissed her gently.

"I will. I love you Luke."

"I know."

"Come on Luke. Good-bye Mara," Leia followed her brother out of the cell.

Once Luke's presence had left the building, Mara collapsed into uncontrollable tears, knowing that her life with Luke and their children was over. Even if someday she were released from the Carbonite, it'd be too late to return to her life. Wiping away her tears, she limped over to her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next morning was bright and shiny. A horrible day for someone to meet their sentence. Ben and Ami were left with Jacen and Jaina as Luke, Leia and Han left for the imperial throneroom where the carbonite chamber was being prepared.

"Are they going to let me see her before the process?" Luke turned to his sister, who was staring straight ahead.

She nodded. "It was approved. A officer should be out any minute to take you to her."

Luke nodded. "Leia…I just want you to know that's all's forgiven. I know you tried your best and I thank you. This is better than her being dead. At least I'll get to see her once in a while…even though she won't know I'm there." 

"Luke Skywalker?" A tall man stood in front of Luke, staring down sternly at the Jedi Master.

"I'm ready," Luke stood up, ready to say good-bye to his wife. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes Leia." He nodded to his sister and follows the guard into the room at the lower right corner. 

The room was brightly lit and Mara stood in front of the door that used to be her cell. She was wearing a black prisoner's suit, indicating that her days as a walking member of society were numbered. 

"Luke!" She rushed into his arms and held on as tight as she could, as if holding on to him would save her from her fate. "Luke I'm sorry! I'm sorry for my past actions you have to believe me!"

"Shhh Mara," Luke comforted his trembling wife, understanding that her brave front had crumbled completely and now all she wanted to do was go home with him and be with their children. "I know you're sorry. I've always known. Don't cry."

"I don't want this Luke! Please just make this day disappear so we can go back to Earth and return to our lives."

Luke pulled away from her to stare into her eyes. He wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I'm sorry Mara. I can't make it go away. I've tried and tried, but I just can't. It's out of my hands. If I could I'd take you out of here right now and disappear from the galaxy again, but I can't. But I'll be out there Mara. When you're scared just look at me and I'll give you my strength. Ok."

Mara weakly nodded. 

"I love you," Luke kissed her again.

"I love you too Luke. I'll always love you," Mara ran a hand threw his blond hair before the guards returned to escort him back to his seat.

"Be brave Mara," He glanced one last time at his wife, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't believe that this moment was the last time he'd touch her, or hear her voice, or feel her lips against his own. 

"Are you okay?" Leia glanced at his brother.

"I can't let her go Leia. I thought I could, but I can't," Luke clenched his hands in tight fists. I have to get her out of this."

"Luke no!" Leia hissed. "I managed to get the council to drop the charges against you this time…if you do something crazy again…there'd be no way I can get you out of it."

(Listen to Leia Luke. Don't get in trouble over a cause that's doomed from the start) Mara's voice appeared in his head. 

(But I can't let them do this to you. You've done nothing wrong!)

(I can't let you risk being taken away from Ben and Ami. They're losing their mother Luke. They can not lose their father. Luke please stay put. I'm going to need your strength.)

Luke didn't reply back. He just stayed in the chair, tightly holding his sister's hand.

Two minutes later, the guards escort Mara into the room. She's led to the carbonite chamber and her eyes immediately went to Luke who thoughtfully fingers his lightsaber.

(Just say the word) He sent to his wife. She didn't answer; she just shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. 

"Place the prisoner in the chamber," The executioner demanded.

(Mara please…)

The guards roughly grabbed Mara's arms and forced her to step onto the platform that will lower her into the chamber.

(Don't do anything Luke. Please…)

"Lower away!" Came the command.

Luke intently watched his wife be lowered to her doom. Choking back a sob he couldn't resist himself. He unhooked his lightsaber and was about to activate it when he felt Leia's firm grip grabbing his arm. 

(Think about the twins Luke. They need you) She sent her brother, who grumpily placed the lightsaber back on his belt. 

"Activate!" The order resounded throughout the room and suddenly Luke was hit with a blast of painfully freezing air. He had never felt temperatures as cold as this, not even on Hoth. He grabs his head in pain as his wife's scream of agony resounded throughout his head. (Luuuuke!)

(Mara!!!) His heart cried out for her as puffs of frost bellowed up to the ceiling. All too soon her cries fell silent. He still felt her life force, but it wasn't alert. She was in complete hibernation.

"Mara," He buried his head in his hands, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I'm so sorry Luke," Leia squeezed his hand in sympathy

"Bring her up!" The executioner demanded.

Luke gasped in horror as he laid eyes on his encased wife. Her expression was one of unbearable pain. Much like Han's had been.

"Her vitals are stable. She's survived but she's in deep hibernation," the coroner reported.

"Take her to the palace and lock her up. No one without clearance will be allowed to see her!"

"Who has clearance?" Luke asked his sister. 

"The members of the council. No one else. I'm sorry Luke."

Luke only nodded, and stared straight ahead. He wasn't even allowed to see her encased in carbonite. 

(My heart will always be with you Mara) He sent his sleeping wife. He stood up and followed his sister back to her quarters, where he packed up his children and headed back for Yavin IV, wanting to put as must distance between himself and his wife's tormenters as possible.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Fifteen years later…

Dark figures steal into the imperial palace. Evil plans stir in their head…to bring back not only the empire, but the emperor as well. But they needed someone to help them. Someone that was as close to the Emperor as anyone. The only problem was that she was under lock and key and frozen in carbonite. But that was a temporary problem since they plan to release her that very night.

"You have the key," One cloaked figure asked his comrade. 

"Right here," another figure held up the data card that would give them clearance. The card wasn't easy to come by. It was a great idea to have some one break into one of the council member's room and search for it. They were almost caught, but two shots from his blaster solved the problem.

"Let's get this over with."

Fifteen minutes later they reach their destination. They open the cell with the card and press the release button. With a flash of light the prisoner is released. Blind and freezing.

"L-Luke," She stammered, fear jabbing at her heart by the darkness. "I can't see. It's so dark."

"Shhh Mara Jade. This is just hibernation sickness you are suffering from. It will soon lift away," one of the cloaked figures explained.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Luke?"

"You Mara Jade, are in the dungeon of the imperial palace. We are friends of both you and the emperor. Soon he'll be back with us and will want the assistance of his right hand."

Meanwhile in the Skywalker apartment on Coruscant…

Luke stands by the window, watching his children, both eighteen talk animatedly with their cousins when a familiar presence awakens…a presence he hasn't felt in fifteen years…a presence he's missed greatly.

"Daddy?" Amidala comes up behind her father, wiping her golden red hair out of her eyes, amazing Luke once again how much she looked like her mother. "Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine Ami. I just thought I sensed something, but it's nothing," Luke squeezed his daughter's shoulder. It had to be nothing. There was no way it could be her…his Mara. She was frozen for eternity. But then, he felt the coldness again, plus confusion and fear. What if it was Mara? Shaking his head he turns back to watch his twins. Knowing that they were the future for the republic and that they'd make both him and their mother proud.

The End

__

Note from Author: I'd like to thank everyone for their comments and suggestions. The constructive criticism was a great help in making this story better than when I first started out. I sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it'd be a great way to lead into a sequel. I also have another story in mind as well. I should have the first chapter up of the sequel in a couple of days.


End file.
